Just the Two of Us
by That Guy Who Ships Niff
Summary: Best friends get into a lot of trouble when they go to their high school reunion and lie about their lives after high school. Generic Kurtchel friendship story.


_**A/N**_: Hey, guys, I dug up another old story, this one my _Glee_ version of _Romy and Michele's High School Reunion_.

* * *

William McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio; May 2012. Kurt Hummel and Rachel Berry weren't in the A Group, or the B Group…or the C Group. They were more of their own group, taking on high school one day at a time.

"Hey, Rachel," Kurt said, heading over to the table the two sat at every day. "Finn Hudson on your mind again?" Rachel was staring across the cafeteria at the tall jock as he hovered over his girlfriend, Quinn Fabray, leader of the A Group.

"Do you think he'll dance with me at prom?" Rachel asked. Kurt sighed and sat down. "I mean, it's like the last time we're going to see each other. He can't say no, right?"

"Yes, he will, okay? Happy?" he said, poking at the mystery meat on his tray.

"Hi, Kurt," a voice said brightly. Kurt groaned inwardly and turned to see Blaine Anderson, the same nerdy kid with the inhaler and the glasses who's been in love with him since freshman year. "A-a-are you g-going to the p-prom? Because I-I am and wanted t-to see if y-you were."

"Blaine, I've said it before and I'll say it again. It is never going to happen, okay? Move along." Blaine frowned and walked away.

"So much for saying no," Rachel teased.

"I was being cynical," Kurt huffed. Outside the open window was Marley Rose, who was staring lustfully after Blaine.

"No…!" she mouthed, reaching for him. "Okay, who's got a light?" she asked, turning around, only to see a tall boy in a leather jacket and a cowboy hat flick his cigarette at her feet.

"Gee, thanks a pantsful," she called sarcastically as the boy walked away. She bent down, picked up the still-lit cigarette, and used it to light hers.

"Hey, Yentl, Liberace," Quinn Fabray sneered, walking over to Kurt and Rachel.

"Oh look, Rach, it's Jamie Lynn Spears. How are the kids?" Kurt smirked.

"They're fine, thanks," Quinn snapped. "So, are you losers going to the prom? I heard there's a new crown for Future Failures."

"Yes, we heard, and we're sure you'll win, Octomom. Just five more, one reality show, and one job on the pole left. Oh, damn, I forgot. I mean five more and one reality show."

"Don't talk to my girlfriend like that," Finn said, coming over and putting an arm around Quinn. Rachel opened her mouth to add something, but Kurt beat her to it.

"Whatever you say, Rick Springfield." Kurt turned back to his tray and felt a hand on his shoulder. Kurt instinctively flinched and began hyperventilating. Finn and Quinn retreated back to their table as Rachel put her hand over Kurt's and helped him calm down.

"Whoa, okay, I didn't mean to freak you out," Ryder Lynn said from behind them. "I just wanted to see if you guys wanted to help on the prom committee. Marley!" The girl just happened to walk by.

"Go fuck yourself," she snapped, not bothering to look over. Ryder sighed and turned back to Kurt and Rachel, offering the sign-up sheet.

"Darn, Ryder, you know, we'd love to, but it's just we can't," Rachel lied. "Why can't we, Kurt?"

"We got the thing at the place tonight and tomorrow and the next few days. There's the…you know, Rachel…that thing at the hospital, remember?"

"Oh yeah, Ryder, we're volunteering to read to the elderly," Rachel said brightly. The boy's face fell slightly and he nodded.

"Okay, well, have fun, guys," he said before hurrying over to the next table.

"We'll read to the elderly all right. When hell freezes over," Kurt mumbled. The two spent the remainder of their lunch period on their iPhones.

* * *

That afternoon, Kurt and Rachel sat in the gym bleachers, watching Ryder and the prom committee set up.

"You think anyone's gonna ask us to prom?" Kurt looked over at Rachel, who was filing her nails.

"You could still go with Blaine," she smirked. "He's cute…in that dorky hipster-nerd-kinda way."

"Yeah, sure, and get coughed on all night," he scoffed. "Thanks, I'll pass."

"You guys made it! I thought you were reading to the elderly," Ryder said eagerly, running over to them. "Can you put a couple banners up for me, please?" he begged. Rachel looked at Kurt and shrugged.

"Fine," Kurt grumbled, dumping his bookbag on his seat and walking down. "But if your bi self makes one pass at either of us, I will hurt you, got it?" Ryder nodded again and ran to stop Casey Cooper from attempting to strangle Derek Harmon with a streamer.

"When did you two get school spirit?" Marley asked, standing by the open window, a cigarette in her hand.

"When fate decided to come and bite us in the ass," Kurt replied. "You been asked to the prom yet?"

"Yeah, like anyone's gonna ask _me_," she derided.

"It would help if you weren't such a stalker," Rachel quipped.

"You're one to talk, Berry, following Hudson around like a fucking puppy," Marley retorted. She looked down to see a burning cigarette at her feet and the boy in the cowboy hat walking past her. "Hey, dickhead, watch where you throw those!" she yelled. "I gotta jet, but I'll see you guys later."

"Marley, are you here to help?" Ryder asked; he seemed to have forgotten what happened at lunch by the excited look on his face.

"Go fuck yourself," she called in a sing-song voice, walking away.

"Man, she's smokin'," Ryder muttered.

"Maybe if you weren't so damn peppy, you'd have a chance," Kurt said, hammering a banner to the wall. Ryder looked up at Kurt, his eyes still full of desire. "You'd better take those pervy eyes off of me before I come down there with this here hammer."

"Derek, I swear to God!" Casey's voice rang out through the gym as Derek ran past Kurt and Ryder and Casey behind him clutching a streamer. "You asshole, if you bring that up again, I'll fucking kill you!"

"Casey, wait!" Ryder chased after the blonde girl, leaving Kurt and Rachel standing there.

* * *

_**A/N2**_: Review? Please?


End file.
